mitchell_van_morganfandomcom-20200213-history
Mitchell
|followed_by=Mitchell & Aang at the Olympic Games |preceded_by=Mitchell & Aang at the London Olympic Games }} is a 2009 sports and party game developed by Konami, The PSP & Nintendo DS versions was developed by Racjin. It was published by THQ Japan for Japan and by THQ for North America and Europe. It was distributed by Nickelodeon Interactive Games and Paramount Pictures. The game is officially licensed by the International Olympic Committee (IOC) through exclusive license International Sports Multimedia. The game is the second official crossover title to feature characters from both Mitchell and Avatar: The Last Airbender games's respective universes, the first and second being the game's predecessor Mitchell & Aang at the Olympic Games and Mitchell & Aang at the London 2012 Olympic Games respectively. It was released on the Wii, Nintendo DS, PlayStation 3, PlayStation Portable, Xbox 360 and PC consoles in October 2009, and is the first official video game of the 2010 Winter Olympic Games. ''Mitchell & Aang on the Wii, PlayStation 3 and Xbox 360 is a collection of events based on the Olympic Winter Games. Players can assume the role of a Mitchell or Aang character while competing against the others in these events. The game features all of the playable characters that were present in its predecessor, as well as four new characters. A third installment, named Mitchell & Aang at the London 2012 Olympic Games, was released for the Wii on November 13, 2011 and on the 3DS in February 2012. Gameplay Mitchell & Aang at the '(Vancouver 2010)' Olympic Winter Games retains the gameplay mechanics of its predecessor, controlling an on-screen character through authentic Olympic events with the specific tailored controls for the Wii, PlayStation 3 and Xbox 360. Unlike its predecessor, some of the events in the Wii game can use the Balance Board accessory, In the PlayStation 3 Version: some of the events in the PS3 game can use the PlayStation Move or the Xbox 360 Version: some of the events in the Xbox 360 game can use the Xbox Kinect accessory, but it is not a requirement. All of the playable characters from the previous game return in addition to four new characters. It has been announced via the MITCHELL Project Channel, that this game will have WiiConnect24 capability and the player can use their Miis in-game. A new feature added to the player's Mii is the ability to customize the Mii's clothes. The sequel introduces a Festival mode in the Wii version that allows the player to make their way through the entire Olympic Games, from opening ceremony to closure. The multiplayer mode offers "co-op and competitive gameplay" whereas the DS version will use its wireless capabilities. The DS counterpart has "Adventure Tours" where players can accept quests and challenge bosses and to stop Dr. Eggman and Bowser before they can stop the Olympics by kidnapping the Snow Spirits. DS Download Play is possible for those without an individual copy of the game. Events There are many events in the game therefore some unlockable. The events are called out by the band, Runnleblebee. some of it were joined at the Olympics. Olympic Events * Alpine Skiing - Downhill * Alpine Skiing - Giant Slalom * Ski Jumping - Individual Large Hill * Ski Jumping - Team Large Hill * Freestyle Skiing - Moguls * Freestyle Skiing - Ski Cross * Snowboard - Halfpipe * Snowboard - Snowboard Cross * Skating - Speed Skating 500m * Skating - Short Track * Skating - Short Track Relay * Figure Skating * Bobsleigh - Skeleton * Bobsleigh * Ice Hockey * Curling Dream Events * Dream Alpine - Individual * Dream Alpine - Team * Dream Ski Jumping - Individual * Dream Ski Jumping - Team * Dream Ski Cross - Individual * Dream Ski Cross - Team * Dream Snowboard Cross - Individual * Dream Snowboard Cross - Team * Dream Short Track * Dream Figure Skating * Dream Bobsleigh * Dream Ice Hockey * Dream Curling * Dream Snowball Fight * Dream Gliding - Individual * Dream Gliding - Team Characters All the characters from the previous installment are still available, alongside some new athletes. Team Mitchell Home & PC= |-| Handheld= Rivals Additional Characters Team Aang Home & PC= |-| Handheld= Rivals Additional Characters Other Characters Development In January 2009, a rumor from Spanish Nintendo magazine Nintendo Acción mentioned a sequel to Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Games would be created for the 2010 Winter Olympics. Both IGN and Eurogamer received confirmation on the games' existence, with IGN stating the game will be announced within the following month. Dennis Kim, licensing and merchandising director for the event, stated in February that a Mario & Sonic title "is being discussed and planned for Vancouver". Kim also stated "Vancouver 2010" and the IOC will share royalties from this game. In the same month, the sequel titled "Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Winter Games" was officially announced via a joint press release by Sega and Nintendo on February 12, 2009. The game was announced as being developed by Sega Japan under the supervision of Shigeru Miyamoto. This title is the third video game collaboration between Nintendo and Sega. According to gaming site IGN, development began immediately after the initial Olympic game was released in November 2007. An iPhone OS app version was released in January 2010 by Sega. Due to only containing Sonic characters, the game is simply titled Sonic at the Olympic Winter Games. Reception The Wii version of Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Winter Games received a generally positive reaction from critics. The DS version had a higher score than the Wii version. GameRankings lists the average scores as 70.86% for the Wii version and 77.95% for the DS.http://www.gamerankings.com/wii/958083-mario-and-sonic-at-the-olympic-winter-games/index.html IGN said of the Wii version that "Most of the events also use a whole lot of waggle or over-exaggerated remote tilt where controls could have made for a better experience", giving the Wii game a 6.5. X-Play's Adam Sessler asserted that the Wii version of the game is too simple and the events uninteresteing, and claimed that the controls are too easy, despite praising the Dream Events. Accordingly, he gave it a 3 out of 5. GameSpot agreed, criticizing the uninteresting mission objectives in the DS version. Nintendo Power was very disappointed that players can still use Wi-Fi only for worldwide rankings. No online play is available.Nintendo Power Vol. 247, November 2009 GameTrailers also gave the Wii game a 5.2, criticizing the hit and miss motion controls. GamePro agreed, stating that "Where the original had a sense of novelty and charm, the sequel feels a little dated and tired." GamesMaster praised the game, saying that it "justifies the hype."GamesMaster Dec. 2009 EuroGamer also praised the game, stating that "It's true to say that Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Winter Games is no Mario Kart. But it's a fun, polished party game with broad appeal, and a marked improvement over the previous one." Gamervision praised the game also, stating that "Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Winter Games isn’t going to surprise anyone with its gameplay, graphics, controls, or concept, but it’s a perfectly serviceable party game for the Wii." Nintendo Life praised the events of the game, giving it a 9/10. IGN called the DS version "impressive", giving it a 7.5. By December 31, 2009, the game had sold approximately 5.67 million copies, making it Sega's best-selling game in the fiscal year starting that March. References External links * Category:2010 Category:Video games Category:Sports games Category:Crossover games Category:Rated E games Category:Mitchell & Aang at the Olympic Games (series) Category:Mitchell & Aang at the Olympic Winter Games Category:Wii games Category:Nintendo DS games Category:PlayStation 3 games Category:PlayStation Portable games Category:Xbox 360 games Category:PC games